


Leaving Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: dw_allsorts, Community: who_at_50, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode 13 The Parting of the Ways. Rose blames herself for what's happening to Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Leaving Me  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 238  
>  **Summary:** Set during Episode 13 The Parting of the Ways. Rose blames herself for what's happening to Nine.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Who@50 52nd Anniversary Fanwork-a-thon!](http://who-at-50.livejournal.com/149361.html) at who_at_50 and the word run on [my prompt card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/607741.html) for dw_allsorts

"This is my fault." The whispered words echoed through the Tardis.

The Doctor, pain lancing through his body spun around to face Rose. "What do you mean?"

"I did this. It’s because of me you’re...” Rose swallowed hard as her voice broke on the last word. She couldn’t say the word dying. She just couldn’t. Even though he used the word regenerating it still meant the same thing. He was leaving her. “I looked into the Time Vortex to save you and instead I only made it worse." Her voice cracked as the tears begin to spill from her eyes. "I failed. I should’ve..."

"No, Rose. You were fantastic and don’t you ever forget it.”

“But you’re leaving me.” The words were so low he barely heard them.

He didn’t say anything, it wasn’t as if he could deny it. The Doctor gripped his sides as he stared down at Rose. “Even knowing this is what would happen would you change anything? Would you not have come with me the first time I asked?”

_How could he even ask that question?_ Rose swiped her fingers across her cheeks as she shook her head. “No. From the moment you told me to run I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Despite the pain he was in he couldn’t help grinning. “That’s good to know. And you know what?” He waited for Rose to look him in the eyes. “Neither would I.”


End file.
